Kesemek
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Terhenyak, suara bisikan merangsang geli di telinga. Takashi baru saja akan menoleh, tetapi keburu kepalanya ditarik ke samping.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/Romance**_

 _ **Main Pair: MatoNatsu**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, yaoi, some mistakes EYD, AU,**_ **Kiss Scene.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kesemek**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Satu demi satu, buah manis sedikit kecut dikulum dalam mulut. Takashi merasakan rongga mulutnya memproduksi banyak air liur tiap kali asam menyentuh indera perasa.

Kedua mata fokus ke arah layar televisi, menonton acara drama yang diperankan aktor Shuuichi Natori. Rasanya lucu ketika orang yang dikenal muncul di televisi. Bagaimana bilangnya? Sensasinya beda?

Terlalu asyik menikmati sekeranjang besar buah kesemek dan perhatian sepenuhnya ke layar, Takashi sama sekali tak menyadari suara _shoji_ digeser. Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dengan tenang, menjejaki _tatami_ dan berlutut di belakang Takashi.

"Menikmatinya?"

Suara tepat di samping telinga memberi kejutan. Buah jingga nyaris terlempar dari tangan. Takashi sontak menoleh karena terkejut. Helai hitam menjadi fokus pandangan. O-oh, kepala keluarga Matoba.

"Matoba-san!"

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Natsume-kun." Seiji tertawa, kemudian beringsut duduk di bantal lain yang tersedia.

"Uh, ya ... Buahnya manis," jawab Takashi, biji halus diludahkan ke tisu di atas meja.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," cetus Seiji.

"Eh?"

Seiji menopang kepala di kedua tangannya. Menghangatkan kaki di kotatsu. Menjelang akhir musim gugur, udara menjadi kian dingin. Kimono saja tak cukup menghangatkan tubuh.

Melihat wajah kebingungan Takashi, Seiji menjatuhkan pandangan pada DVD di dekat keranjang buah. Sampulnya adalah gambar pemandangan kastil dengan Shuuichi yang bergaya di halamannya.

"Oh, maksudnya film ...?" tanya Takashi memastikan.

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Tidak—maksudku, ya!"

Seiji melihat Takashi tergagap.

"Mau bilang tidak begitu menikmati, namun sudah janji untuk menontonnya, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Berniat menghibur, tangan diangkat ke kepala Takashi. Diusapnya rambut Takashi seiring menunduknya kepala perak tersebut. Apa barusan Seiji baru saja melihat rona merah di pipinya?

Mengalihkan topik pikiran dan memalingkan pandangan dari lawan bicara, kepala Takashi kembali dipaling mengarah ke layar. Jauh lebih baik menonton acara drama lagi.

"Natsume-kun memang lucu, ya." Berniat jenaka, Seiji menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Takashi.

Sebelah tangan diangkat, menepis pelan tangan Seiji. Takashi makin membuang muka. "Tolong hentikan."

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti?"

Tidak mau menjawab, Takashi melengos. Remaja itu cemberut. Lantas beringsut menjauh dan memasukkan potongan kesemek lagi ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya kasar.

Tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Hei, mungkin aku mau mencobanya." Seiji menatap penuh makna buah kesemek di tangan Takashi.

"Makan saja."

"Apa rasanya enak?"

Jengah, Takashi mendengus kecil. "Coba saja dulu."

Ia terlalu tak ingin melihat wajah Seiji, tak sadar yang lebih tua bergeser lebih dekat. Dan lebih dekat lagi.

"Ya, benar juga. Lebih baik kurasakan sendiri, ya ..."

Terhenyak, suara bisikan merangsang geli di telinga. Takashi baru saja akan menoleh, tetapi keburu kepalanya ditarik ke samping.

Hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengambil napas sebelum bibirnya dipagut oleh Seiji.

Remaja tersebut terlalu terkejut untuk menunjukkan reaksi.

"Mmnhh!" Takashi mengerang.

Sesuatu menikam bibirnya, rasanya hangat dan basah. Sontak ia menganga. Kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan Seiji untuk menerobos masuk.

Daging kesemek dibagi dalam dua panggung, hancur setiap belitan lidah. Air sari buah bercampur saliva terasa manis, kecut, dan lengket. Berusaha agar kulit pahit tidak terteguk.

Ritual lidah baru dihentikan begitu rasa manis memudar. Seiji menjauhkan wajahnya, diikuti Takashi yang maruk menarik oksigen sembari merayap mundur sejauh mungkin.

Suara napas yang tersengal dan hawa yang panas memenuhi ruangan.

"Hm," gumam Seiji, "rasanya manis.

Takashi mendelik, "Matoba-san?!"

Menyeringai, Seiji menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang sama tak jelas.

" _Se ... sekuhara desu_!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
